The Melancholy of Tea Gardener
by DeathToNerdBerry
Summary: Tea's life was peachy until she realized that the world was not sunshine and rainbows. Can her belief in friendship save her?...HELL NO! This fic is full of Tea and other character bashings and what not as well as random fun. ON HIATUS.


Tea skipped merrily down the road, her miniskirt blowing in the wind. It was spring and the air was filled with the smell of peppermint. She had just gotten a call from her best friend, Yugi, who said it was urgent and that she was needed straight away. Her blue eyes glistened with anticipation.

_"Urgent. And he called me! He must feel the same way that I do. Oh, Yugi!"_

Tea's skip came to a screeching halt as she reached Kame Game Shop. She pushed open the door and held her arms out.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugiii!" the peppy girl called, "I'm heeeeeeeere!"

A moment passed.

No response.

"Yugi?"

Tea began searching for the tiny, tricolour haired boy. She went behind the cashier's counter calling his name again.

"Yuuuuuuuuuugi? Its Tea, I'm here!"

Suddenly a small, dripping, shadowy figure entered the store, closing the door quietly. It crept up behind the girl, breathing heavier with each step. Tea put her hands on her hips.

"Where could Yugi b- AHHHH!"

She stumbled back from seeing the figure, and then caught herself.

"Yuh-Yugi!" the frightened teen gasped, "Don't scare me like that!"

The soaked figure lifted his head to look into Tea's eyes. He then cackled wildly.

"Sorry, Tea." Yugi smirked "You really should've seen the look on your face. You were sooo scared."

Tea looked down at the boy. Her expression of fright turned to one of horror. His entire body was drenched with a thick red liquid. It was almost as if he was drenched in….

"Yugi, w-what's that on your c-c-clothes?"

Yugi's eyes lost all sense of sanity in them.

"Well, there was this nasty little creature," He said nonchalantly, "who took my millennium puzzle."

The boy's breathing became hot and rather lusty. He wiped a small trickle of the liquid from his forehead and then smiled innocently at the panicking girl.

"So you mean that's…"

"Blood? Yes indeed!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her innocent, sweet, 'heart of the cards' crap believing Yugi-muffin was a killer! A solemn tear trickled down from her obnoxiously large blue eyes as she began wheezing.

"_Is he going to kill me next?!"  
_

The psychotic killer midget inched closer to the skanky brunette who was supposedly having an asthma attack.

"I'm glad you're here, Tea." The shorty said, "I have a favor to ask you."

"Wuh-what's that, Yugi?"

The creepiness on Yugi's face disappeared and turned into and expression of sadness, much like a toddler who dropped his lollipop on the ground and cannot decide whether to pick it up and eat or just say 'Fuck it I'll just go jack that other kids lollipop'.

"I need you to hide the body for me."

"WHAT?" Tea exclaimed slapping her face as if to wake up from a dream, "I can't hide a body!"

"It's a shame. I trusted you the most you know. Now I have to get rid o-"

"W-w-w-wait!" she interrupted not wanting to be killed, "I'll get rid of the body somehow. O-o-okay?"

"Great! So, come with me!" Yugi grinned as he motioned her out of the door.

Tea reluctantly followed him shivering with each step until they reached the back of the Game Shop where the dumpster was located. There was a giant trash bag to the side of it that looked like it had been feasted on by a pack of raccoons. Yugi walked over it and drug it towards her.

"Here it is!" he said with a smile, "Take good care of him. He doesn't like being alone you know."

The girl's hand shook violently as she grabbed the bag. Curious as to whom the pint-sized spiky headed boy had killed she opened the bag. Her eyes filled with globs of tears again.

"Yuh-Yugi! How could you…"she was too terrified to speak the name of the dead man much like Voldemort.

Yugi smile widened almost ripping his face open. "No one touches my beloved puzzle and gets away with it. Not even family. Besides," he shrugged "Gramps started to get a bit too friendly in his old age. He should really thank me for putting him out of his misery."

Tea inhaled deeply as she tightly shut the bag. She wasn't sure where she could hide the body but she had to or the man she loved would destroy her. The girl unwillingly tossed the sack over her shoulder and glanced back at Yugi.

"Thanks Tea, you're a true friend!" He had still kept his freakishly large grin as he waved his arm in a goodbye.

_"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?"_


End file.
